Continuación Olicity 3x07
by belen.candalromero
Summary: La otra historia de la versión 3x07 (continuación)


Llegaron al apartamento de Felicity, el trayecto desde la oficina hasta allí fue muy silencioso, estaban contenidos por la emoción y el miedo, que aunque no quisiesen reconocer abiertamente, ambos sentían. Después de todo lo que se dijeron, llegaba la parte más difícil…hacer que funcionase; su relación no era como la de una pareja normal que se conocen, se gustan y empiezan a salir. Ellos antes de poder vivir eso debían asentar sus mundos, cómo manejar a sus enemigos y a sus amigos e inclusive como manejarse el uno al otro, porque aunque se prometiesen que nunca se separarían, Felicity no tenía la confianza de que Oliver no la volviese a apartar de su lado (por protegerla) y Oliver no sabía si podría sobrellevar la presión de saber que ahora más que nunca, Felicity sería un objetivo mayor si cabe.

- Creo que necesitamos vino, ¿no te parece?- dijo Felicity sonriendo.

- Sin duda.

Se acercó a la cocina, cogió dos copas y una botella de vino blanco que guardaba para ocasiones especiales y se acomodó al lado de Oliver en el sofá. Mientras se quitaba los zapatos, le dio la botella a él para que la abriese y sirviese el vino.

- Bueno y ¿por dónde quieres empezar?- dijo Oliver intentando parecer calmado.

- No sé… hay tantas cosas; partimos de la base que nos queremos ¿no?

- Sí - respondió Oliver cogiéndola dulcemente de la mano.

- Y estamos de acuerdo en comenzar una relación, ¿no es así? - ella le sonreía.

- Por supuesto - Oliver afirmó con voz rotunda para a continuación acercar su cara a la suya y darle un beso, empezaron poco a poco pero luego sus bocas se buscaron con ansia, se acercaron cada vez más, las manos de Oliver se posaron en sus caderas para atraerla hacia él. No dejaban de besarse, mientras ambos tocaban cada parte del otro…Oliver se acercó a su cuello, suspiraba cerca de su piel, posó su lengua en él, lamiendo cada centímetro haciendo que Felicity se derretiese de placer.

-Oliver, es…pera por favor

-Qué, mi vida ¿pasa algo? ¿Estás incómoda?

- Nooo, no tranquilo cariño. Sólo he pensado que estaríamos mejor si fuésemos a la habitación, ¿no crees? – dice sugestivamente Felicity guiñándole un ojo a Oliver.

- Ahh, claro, claro tienes toda la razón- dice sonriendo. En ese momento Oliver se levantó, le ofreció su mano, ella la tomó y se dirigieron al dormitorio situado al final de la escalera de caracol que estaba al fondo del pasillo en el apartamento.

Al llegar a él, Felicity encendió las luces, Oliver no había estado nunca allí y se sorprendió al ver como la decoración del mismo reflejaba el carácter de su amada a la perfección; era una habitación amplia, de color amarillo suave, una cama grande que ocupaba casi toda la estancia, una chaise-longe a un lado cerca de la cama y con una ventana al fondo, dónde imaginaba que en sus pocos ratos libres se acomodaría con su tablet; un arcón a los pies de la cama, al otro lado dos puertas, el vestidor y un baño.

-Me voy a quitar este vestido y ponerme algo más cómodo, no tardo- y dándole un beso cerró la puerta del baño tras ella.

-Y ahora qué hago yo- pensó Oliver, no podía evitar el nerviosismo que sentía… al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba la mujer de la que llevaba enamorado dos años, y no podía creerse que por fin, había llegado el momento de poder estar con ella, no sabía qué hacer, ni como esperarla…parecía un niño pequeño con tanta indecisión. Al final decidió abrir la cama, se quitó la camisa y el pantalón, los colocó encima del arcón y se metió en ella sólo con los boxers.

Cinco minutos después se escuchó abrir la puerta, Oliver se incorporó para verla salir.

-Dios, ¡estás preciosa!

Felicity llevaba un camisón de raso negro de tirantes y media pierna, su pelo rubio suelto y mirándolo con adoración.

-¿Tú crees? Mientras daba una vuelta sobre sí misma para mostrarle todo el conjunto.

-Increíble!, anda ven aquí, a mi lado - le pide dando unas palmadas encima del edredón para que se acerque a él.

Felicity se sienta a su vera, en la cama, ¡tú también estás muy guapo!- Le dice guiñándole un ojo y dándole un beso.

-Qué te parece si continuamos con lo que estábamos haciendo en el salón…le dice Oliver mientras le empieza a bajar uno de los tirantes mientras le besa el cuello.

-Uhmm me encanta esa idea…

Continuara…


End file.
